ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Ironclad Observer
Triggered '!!' with Drain on Lightsday. A great place to set up camp is (G-8) among the Bastokan NPCs. Have NM-popper sneak in, use flee or powder boots at the ???, trade, then run back to camp. It's a fast NM and will catch up to you otherwise; when he does, you'll lose sneak and aggro all the Observers. It will also often open with Firaga IV. Kandu 20:13, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Has anyone noticed a hate reset effect from area bombardment? --Oldive 04:39, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Killed with a dual-boxed MNK/WAR tank and a WHM. Complete joke: maintain Barfira, Shell V, and just kill as typical and it couldn't be easier. Only problem is the pull, which is effectively impossible itself. Options include: Killing surrounding observers in the way (slow but practical), or having a third member to pull and sac, have the MNK voke it off him, and proceed to kill as usual. --Logical5 22:34, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Yellow Weakness We triggered his yellow II with aspir from a red mage on Light day pop. No yellow II from blm's aspir I + II. Got key item and 3 drops, no quint spear. Samunai - bahamut Stun Normal Stun works just as you'd except, but as for Head Butt, I've seen it fail quite often even at 414 Blue Magic Skill. However, stun from Whirl of Rage seems to work very well, stunning him about 90% of the time. Unsure about stun from WS's, but I'd assume they'd work very well. And the main page already has that Violent Flourish may not always work. RedDragon08 04:45, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Solo Solo By Taru 90 DNC/NIN, was able to stun most of his Firaga's w/ violent flourish w/ Shutter Step lvl 5. Easy fight pretty much.Darkdante44 16:52, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Solo by 90 BST/DNC. You can melee it if you're confident you can interrupt all Firaga IV's with violent flourish (pet WS don't seem to interrupt it after 10+ tries) but I just stayed back and ran into it after Area Bombardment (threat reset) so that pet could get back aggro. Used Audacious Anna, DC/MC atmas and 5-8 zetas. Zothane, Ragnarok Solo by 99 BST/DNC.. Melee and save steps for Violent Flourish. Used Faithful Falcorr. Stunned about 50% of the time in the three times I fought it (was going for key item). Only one close call in which he used Area Bombardment and I had a hard time getting hate back onto Falcorr. Make sure you bring temps just in case. Difficulty entirely depends on how often he uses Area Bombardment. He can spam at low HP, it seems. Don't worry too much on whether Flourish stuns or not - I took at most 900ish damage, easily recoverable if you have TP for Waltzes. Used Atma of the Ducal Guard, Mounted Champion, and Plaguebringer. If you use TP for WS, make sure to wait until he uses a TP move (preferably after Area Bombardment so you can shove hate right back onto Falcorr after). Used at most 1 Theta.. usually none. Same Falcorr remained fighting for all three battles. Key item drop rate seems horrible without red proc, as per usual. --FikoReborn 07:18, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Duo Duo by 90BST and 90SMN/WHM. This is an easy fight for SMN, and very soloable, but it's easier in a duo because of Area Bombardment's hate reset. Used Leviathan with DG/MC/MM atmas, Ironclad Observer can do literally no damage to him so a DD atma instead of MC would have been preferable. If you're solo, just keep your buffs up and let your pet get him back after enmity reset. --Nusayb 22:45, July 23, 2011 (UTC)